


Overactive Imaginations and the Solutions to it

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: M/M, Project: 100000 words of mantouching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baralai isn't the one people suspected of having an overactive imagination. [Written for Renay.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overactive Imaginations and the Solutions to it

Baralai isn't the one people suspected of having an overactive imagination - that honour belongs solely to Gippal, who, once in the desert, has a tendency to jump up at the first shift of sand.

Of course, living in Bevelle Palace would give anyone an overactive imagination. The hum of machina in the walls, the whispering of unseen acolytes, the echoes of long-faded screams from the Vias - it isn't the sort of thing that leads to peace of mind, even without Shuyin's echo.

If Gippal hears anything, he never mentions it. The temple and its history don't affect him. They aren't his.

Sometimes, Baralai wonders if that level of obliviousness is infectious, which usually leads to making sure the door's locked, then trapping Gippal in his chair while he fumbles with belts and snaps. Gippal usually mutters about how Baralai's lost his _mind_ and what does he think he's _doing_ \- and then the words stop as Baralai curls his hand around him. They start again when Baralai lowers his head, at the first touch of Baralai's tongue and lips - breathless murmurs in Al Bhed and Baralai's own name endlessly repeated. With that to listen to, he has no attention to spare for ghosts.

Nothing - _nothing_ \- his overactive imagination could come up with compares to the sight of Gippal slumped down in his chair, eye glassy and body limp, trying to catch his breath; that image alone is enough to keep the ghosts away for a few more days.


End file.
